


The Hale Guy

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Balinski, Get down to the Grand Hotel and interview that Hale Guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Guy

Stiles had been working at the Beacon Hills Gazette for three months.

After college his tutor had recommended getting experience at a local paper and you couldn’t get more local than Beacon Hills.

His Dad had been pleased to have him home again.

Stiles had been glad of the job offer but so far he had spent his days reporting on such exciting things as the town pet show and the school teams showing in their latest game.

Bobby Finstock the editor also seem to have a mental block on Stiles name and would shout "Balinski, Wallinski, Solenski, my office now.” Then give Stiles his assignment.

Stiles was not expecting anything different that morning.

"Wallinski get down to the Grand Hotel and get an interview with this Hale guy, a couple of photos too. yes?"

"The Hale guy?"

Finstock searched his desk for the info sheet.

"Yeah Derek Hale the actor, he was in that teen program about Vampires or some such. He has a movie out and the Studio are doing some promos here in town. He grew up here. Get some shots and a couple of quotes, local boy done good, you know the score."

"Werewolves, not Vampires, Werewolves. yes I know what you mean."

"Well on your way they're expecting you." he waved Stiles away.

The Grand Hotel was the best hotel in Beacon Hills indeed it was the only hotel unless you counted The Blue Suede Boots motel out on the I.5. 

Arriving outside Stiles passed a small group of teenage girls obviously fans of Mr. Hale.

Stiles still had a smile at how his press pass allowed him access.  
The receptionist said” You are expected I’ll let them know you’re here.”

A slight blond woman sped down the stairs towards him.  
“Hi I’m Linda Derek’s looking forward to meeting you come with me.”

Stiles followed her back upstairs and into a grand suite with two bedrooms and a sitting room.

Derek stood up when they entered and shook Stiles hand.  
Stiles could remember watching a couple of episodes of the show but nothing prepared him for the sight of Derek close up.

He was really the best looking man Stiles had ever seen, his hair was longer than on the show curling over his collar, his smile was wide and friendly, he stood to shake hands with Stiles and then they sat and talked.

Derek seemed to be as interested in Stiles as Stiles was in him, asking questions about his work , where he went to college and his life here in Beacon Hills.  
They talked for so long, getting on so well, Stiles couldn’t believe the time when Linda and another woman came in wheeling a trolley filled with food. 

Stiles stood up. “Oh I didn’t realise I’d stayed so long I should go. You’ll have things to do.”

“Stay for lunch please? I’ve enjoyed talking to you. This is Tilly, Linda’s partner they look after me.” 

Tilly nodded hello at Stiles. “ We save him from being eaten alive by his fans.” she smiled.

Derek smiled too. Stiles sat back down. He had been completely charmed by the other man. 

The four of them ate lunch together and afterwards Tilly said “There are a few fans downstairs it would be good if you spoke to them, gave them a photo maybe?”

“Yes. Ok, for a few minutes.” He turned to Stiles “I’m doing a thing for the studio later. Visiting old haunts, house I grew up in, school, places like that, would you like to come?”

“Yes, yes, I would but I really should be getting back to work.”

Derek smiled “I’m sorry I totally forgot you were working we were getting on so well.”

”Yes so did I.” Stiles smiled back. “ I could come back later, em, if you want me too I mean?”

Derek nodded. “I’m getting picked up at five if you can make it back by then.”

He shook Stiles hand then accompanied him down to the lobby to greet his fans. Stiles looked back as he left the hotel. Derek surrounded by a happy chattering mob who adored him. After meeting him Stiles knew why. Derek was hot, gorgeous and friendly who wouldn’t adore him.

His boss was impressed, for once, with all Stiles work and when he mentioned he may be getting more photos later Finstock said “We’ll do a whole series. Run a few a day. Well done Stillinski.”

He handed over his copy and a couple of photos to the printer then headed back to the hotel.

A limo was parked outside Linda and Tilly were standing by it with two men.  
Derek was sitting in the back. He got out when he noticed Stiles.

“Glad you could make it. This is Jackson from the studio. And his photographer, Danny, this is Stiles a local reporter.” 

Jackson ignored Stiles but Danny shook hands. They all got into the car and were driven to Beacon Hills high school, Derek’s house where he grew up and a few other places. Derek talked easily remembering his early years.

Jackson recorded his words and Danny took a large range of photos. 

“Danny if you don’t use all of them, can you send Stiles a couple for his paper? That would be great.”

Derek turned his blinding smile on Danny and he nodded immediately.

Stiles felt as if Derek was talking only to him as he told of his memories of school and growing up in such a small town, being lucky enough to go follow his dreams.

When they arrived back at the hotel the car dropped off Derek, Stiles and the two women before carrying Jackson and Danny off to the airport.

They were all talking in such a friendly way Stiles just followed the others up to their suite.   
It was only when the door was shut that he realised and said.  
“Oh I should probably go. You must want rid of me I’ve been here all day. Thank you very much for letting me come back I’ve enjoyed today so much.”

Derek shook his head”. Please stay, join us for dinner. I’ve enjoyed today too.”

“Not really dressed for going out.”

“Oh we prefer eating in. The girls like to pig out on pizza and beer when they get the chance.”

This remark lead to him being whacked with a pillow from the sofa as the girls laughed at his teasing.

Linda ordered pizza and Tilly brought some beer and passed one to Stiles “Sit, relax.”

“I’ll just change out of this film outfit and wash off the make-up.”

“What and show him the real you? You’ll frighten him away.” Linda remarked.

They were chatting away like old friends when Derek returned.  
Stiles couldn’t help thinking Derek looked just as good as before.

He was trying to keep a rein on himself because the older man had swept him off his feet.  
Stiles felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.  
Derek was gorgeous.[ And Famous and only here for one night.] his inner voice warned.  
Stiles was brought down to earth.

The evening went quickly, pizza was eaten, beer drunk and the two men hardly noticed when the women went off to bed.  
When finally Stiles looked at his watch he stood up quickly. “It’s after two I should go.”

Derek walked him to the door. They stood looking into each other’s eyes.  
Derek ran his fingers over Stiles cheek then cupped his face.

“I have enjoyed meeting you I wish I could see more of you but I have to leave tomorrow. I like you too much to ask you to stay. You deserve more than a one-nighter. Is it ok if I kiss you goodnight?"

Stiles reached up to brush Derek’s lips with his own and Derek held him as he kissed him back.

A bone melting, cock stiffening, brain scrambling kiss.

When Derek lifted his head a look of such longing passed between them it stole their breath.

“I should go.”

“Can I call you now and again?”

For the next couple of months Derek called when he could.  
He texted daily, where he had been, who he had met, what he had been doing.  
The promo tour was covering most of the country and Derek began sending post cards from every place they visited.  
“Wish you were here.”

Stiles felt as if he was in a long distance relationship without actually being in a relationship.  
Work was going well. Finstock had been impressed with the Hale piece and gave Stiles more interesting assignments.  
He had however reverted to calling Stiles any name but his own.

For weeks afterward Stiles could still feel the imprint of Derek’s lips on his own.  
He ran his finger over them remembering, wishing Derek had asked him to stay, maybe that night was the only one they were going to get. It would have been fantastic to have touched all of Derek, to lie in his arms, to make love to him.

Derek should have been having the time of his life.  
He was feted and courted by the media, his fans adored him.  
Everyone wanted to hear his views.  
He was enjoying all these things but after all the attention, the part of the day he liked best was when he could talk to Stiles.  
To share his experiences. To hear his voice. Make the younger man laugh. 

He had never believed in love at first sight until he met Stiles.  
He wanted to be part of his life. To touch him. To kiss him. To make love to him.

He talked about his feelings to Linda and Tilly.  
He expected them to argue with him tell him he was foolish. How could he have fallen for someone he had only met for one day but they surprised him.

“You have to follow your heart D, he was a nice guy, we liked him and you got on well. He liked you too by the way he looked at you. You can’t find what you’re looking for unless you give it a try.  
Look at us. Look at how well we’ve turned out.” Tilly grabbed Linda and kissed her. 

Stiles didn’t have many people to talk to, his best friend Scott had married his high school sweetheart right out of high school and currently they had a two year old and a six month old baby to deal with.  
They loved Stiles and he loved them, but he could hardly talk to them about his private feelings they were too busy.

His dad was concerned at first, noticing how Stiles jumped to answer whenever his cell rang, noting his wide smile when it was the right person calling.  
He asked Stiles what was going on and as Stiles had no reason to lie he explained everything.  
The sheriff remembered Derek as a boy, never in any trouble, everyone liked him.  
He worried that Stiles would get hurt but told him to follow his heart.

After three month Derek’s tour was over and finally being able to choose what to do and where to go for himself he rang Stiles with an invitation.

“The movie premiere is in L.A. at the Chinese Theatre. I would like you to come as my date.”

Stiles was overwhelmed. “I would love to come. But as your date? won’t that make people wonder…?.”

“I really don’t care what people think. I want you and I’d like you to come with me so…yes or no?”

Stiles went quiet and Derek asked.” Em sweetheart, please speak to me. Was I too pushy?”

“Yes. No. not too pushy. Yes I’ll come. That was the first time….you said you wanted me.”

Derek laughed in relief. “Of course I want you. I’ve been thinking about nothing else for months. Keep wondering if I did the wrong thing not asking you to stay that first night. Afraid you would find someone else.”

Stiles sighed” I’ve been thinking the same. Can’t wait to see you.”

They talked more about arrangements then Stiles went to bed, smiling at the thought of Derek’s lips on his own.

The movie studio was appalled at the thought of Derek bringing his boyfriend to the premiere.

“You’ll ruin your whole career. No one wants to hire a gay leading man.”

“Give me a break, half the leading men in this town are gay. Movie viewers aren’t stupid. Movies are fiction, make-believe.   
They know that. I’m not prepared to live a lie. Stiles is part of my life and I want my fans to know he makes me happy. Anyone who has a problem with that can kiss my butt.”

 

A limo with Linda inside picked Stiles up from the airport. She gave him a hug. “You look smart in your tux, Derek will swoon.”

Stiles laughed. “Thanks. I hope you’re not flirting with me. I’ll tell Tilly. Derek told me about the Studio being unhappy. Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“Yes definitely. People should be true to themselves. You may get some hassle though, he’s worried about that.”

“I can take anything they dish out he’s worth it.” Stiles looked determined.

Linda hugged him again. “I knew you were the real thing.”

Derek was pacing in the hotel suite. “What if he doesn’t like me when he sees me again?”

Tilly laughed in amazement. “Will you chill you’re lovely… he’ll love you and if he doesn’t I’ll kick his ass.”

On the way up in the lift Stiles began to worry. “What if this is a mistake he might not like me. It might have just been that one day he was lonely or…”

“Stop being a wuss. You talk all the time you know he likes you and just to say I’ve been with him five years and this is the first time he’s been into anyone the way he’s into you.”

When the door opened and Linda ushered Stiles inside, taking Tilly off to the other room with the words. “Thirty minutes that’s all the time we have.”

All nerves were put to rest as Derek held out his hand and Stiles walked into his arms.  
Their lips locked before they could say hello.  
Hands stroked and caressed arms, chests, backs. Stiles hands round Derek’s neck stroking, Derek’s arms pressing Stiles to him, bodies touching top to toe.  
Derek pulling backwards, down to the sofa, holding Stiles on his knee, then tipping him backwards so Derek was on top covering him, thrusting gently through too many layers. 

A bang on the door. Linda’s voice.” Fifteen minutes and you better not be messing up the tuxes.”

Derek laughing, sitting up, pulling Stiles up too, lips still tasting, touching then moving back, hands smoothing down jackets putting ties straight. Finally standing as the knock on the door again.

“Two minutes hope you’re decent.”

One last kiss and Derek’s voice. “We could just stay here.”

Stiles breathless reply. “This is your career it’s important.”

“When we get back I’m going to rip these damn clothes off you and fuck you senseless.”

“You say the coolest things dude, but you keep talking and I’m going to come right now in this very expensive pair of pants.”

They laughed as the girls entered. “Time to go.”

The night was a great success.

The film was well received and Derek was mobbed by fans as he walked the rope line, shaking hands, kissing cheeks and having his photo taken.  
Stiles hung back at first with the girls but Derek called him over and a fan asked if she could have a pic of them together. Derek smiled as he slung his arm round Stiles shoulders.

After the screening they stayed at the promo party for one hour then Derek had had enough.  
He asked Linda and Tilly if they wanted a ride back to the hotel but they were having too much fun.  
He whispered in Linda’s ear. “Don’t want to be disturbed for a week. Unless the hotel burns down. I’ll call if I need you.”

Linda smiled at Stiles. “Don’t let him wear you out, I’ll make sure food gets sent up now and again.”

Back at the hotel they were both too needy to go slow, clothes were ripped off and Derek threw Stiles onto the bed wanting skin to skin, they were both frantic for release and Derek took both their hot hard lengths into his hand and said. “Let’s just come together quickly then we might enjoy it more. I want to lick and suck and touch every inch of you but if I don’t come soon I’m gonna explode.”

“Yes please, oh fuck that was hot.” Stiles unloaded over Derek’s fist. He blushed pink “Sorry it’s been a while.”

Derek kissed him licking his lips sucking on his tongue. “Me too, almost a year. You?”

“College. A year? that long.”

“Don’t do casual.”

Stiles blushed again. “This is serious then?”

Derek bent his head claiming his mouth. “Seriously serious.”

They kissed again, slower this time, gentler, Stiles admiring every inch of Derek, Derek revelling in Stiles every touch, when Stiles slid down to take Derek’s hot hard length in his mouth Derek’s only reget was that he couldn’t kiss his mouth at the sametime.  
He took Stiles hand and licked and sucked on Stiles finger mimicking Stiles movements. The feeling was so good he had to call a halt.

“ Please stop I want to come inside you the first time.”

Stiles moved back up and claimed Derek’s mouth thrusting his tongue inside biting and sucking on his bottom lip.

“I want that too. So much. I’m hard again allready..”

Derek rolled him onto his back and sank his mouth over Stiles cock as he slicked his finger inside Stiles opening.  
Hot and tight, he moved gently opening his lover waiting till Stiles was ready.

Stiles made to roll over, “No I want to look at your face. See you take me. Know that it’s me giving you such pleasure. Filling you up. Spilling inside you..”

Stiles was filled with emotion his whole body burned for Derek.. His body opened up to accept him….

Derek sank inside him filling him with such pleasure Derek could have come just by looking at the expression on Stiles face.


End file.
